I Love You the Way You Are
by Frozen Minds
Summary: Gabe is a little intimidated by the real world's view on gays. With some confusion of his sexuality, Gabe's big brother is there to comfort him.


TV Show: Good Luck Charlie

Pair: PJ / Gabe

Rating: NC-17

Author: Frozen Minds

Warnings: Incest, Smut, Language, Underaged Sex

**I Love You the Way You Are**

"Man... looks at those racks, man!"

"What? Oh yeah... great." I couldn't get something off my mind. Every day it gets stronger and stronger. My desire for Gabe.

"Dude. Brazillian chicks!"

My cousin Todd was a total pervert... He's visiting since his family went to visit his exchange student sister in China. He didn't want to put up with any "slow driving, math nerds." I think he's just jealous that she's four years younger than he is and she gets all these great opportunities. Yup... and he's using my laptop to look up all his much needed porn. His parents must block it...

"HOE-ly shit. Paris Hilton's sex tape is what's goin' down."

"Should I leave the room so you can do your thing?"

"How are you a man? You should be watchin' this 24/7..."

I left. Not like I wanted to update my facebook status.

"Hey PJ, can you give your brother these bed sheets? I need to go to Shop Rite," Mom said in a hurry, "But knock first, they're doing some kind of science experiment."

I strolled down the hall towards Gabe's room.

"HOLY TITS! Ohhh...AHhHHhhh..."

And that was Todd letting the whole neighborhood know he orgasmed.

I opened Gabe's door.

"Hey uh, pretend you didn't hear th-.."

There was Gabe with his new friend, Jacob. This was a very interesting science project. The both of them were shirtless, on the bed, and in eachother's arms.

"Oh uhh.. we're wrestling. I was going to try it out in school," Gabe said.

Jacob just sat there a little less shocked than Gabe, but embarassed. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had the same haircut as Gabe, the flip in the front and a toned body.

I sat on the bed with the two shirtless boys.

"It's ok if you're gay. I have a lot of gay friends."

"I'm not!"

"OK, you'll always be my brother." I stood up, stroking his bare shoulder.

...

"OHH THAT'S THE STUFF! HER BOOBS ARE MASSIVE!"

...-.-...

"Make sure you get up early tomorrow, you've got that science thing."

"Yeah we know, Mom" Gabe claimed. Jacob nodded and left our home.

Gabe went upstairs to change into his pajamas. He slept in a small T-shirt and briefs.

"You'll take him to the science fair, right PJ?"

"Yeah... but I'm only doing it for the money..."

She sarcastically laughed and went upstairs to sleep. I guess I should go, too. Todd got to sleep in Gabe's room, so he had to sleep in mine. I was fine with that!

I opened the door to my room. Gabe was already in bed with the lights out.

I took off my shirt and undid my pants. I only slept in boxers.

I got in my bed next to my brother. He was breathing softly with a whistle.

"Hey PJ, is it OK to like boys?"

"Why wouldn't it be? It's just preference."

"On South Park, they always say stuff is gay when it's bad and they make fun of gay people."

"They make fun of everyone on that show, nobody's safe. Trust me, you're perfect the way you are and you always will be."

"Thanks."

Why doesn't he watch kid stuff like Pokemon?

I tried to get to sleep, but it was really hard with the little room I had. I tried to sleep on my back for a while. Gabe turned and put his arms around me. I think he was still sleeping. He stayed like this for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," He turned back over.

He must be going through a lot of confusion. Guess there's one thing I could do.

I got up and leaned over my brother.

"Hey...Gabe..."

"Yeah-"

I kissed him on the lips and layed back down.

...

A few minutes passed. Gabe got up. He leaned over me and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I nestled his head and pushed him up against me. We made out for a few minutes while he made his way on top of me.

After a while, Gabe was laying on top of me while he kissed me. His tongue was so tender. He moaned out cutely.

Gabe took off his shirt and started to feel around my body, just exploring. He felt my abs, my hips, and my chest. He leaned over and licked my chest romantically. I layed there as my brother pleasured me. His tongue licked around my nipples and his lips sucked tenderly. When he was all done, he made out with me again.

"Can you make me feel good now?"

"Yeah, buddy. Get on your back."

I got on all fours above him and took off my boxers. I played with his body for a while.

When I was done, I slid his tight underwear down his hairless legs and feet. His boner was about 3.5 inches long, mine was almost 8. I kissed around his boyhood to tease him a little. His facial expression was beautiful.

I took his cock into my mouth and sucked lightly. Gabe moaned softly in his high-pitched boy voice. I slid it down and out my mouth several times like a popsickle. I bobbed on his boyhood to pleasure my brother. I licked around his balls and kissed them to end my session.

I spread Gabe's legs.

"Baby, I'm gonna make you feel really good. But it might hurt a little."

"That's ok, PJ."

I pushed our mouths together and wrestled my little brother's tongue some more. I reached through his legs to find his entrance. I licked my fingers for a few seconds. Gabe took my hand and passionately made out with my pointer and middle finger. When he was done, I gave him back my mouth and slowly spread his entrance with my finger.

"MMM! MMM!" He moaned into my mouth. I made out with him more intensely to ease the pain and to suppress the noise.

I twirled around my brother's hole with my finger, it was very hot and moist. After Gabe's moans have quieted, I put in my second finger.

"MMMMMM! MMhhhMMMhhmm!" He squirmed around in pain.

He was hurt, but it felt good too. I continued to make out with him.

I scissored softly inside of him and spread the hole out as well as I could.

When I was done, I took my fingers out.

"Baby, are you ready?"

"I want you inside me, PJ..."

"Get my dick wet."

He reached with his neck and wrapped his mouth around my dick. He used his tongue to get it wet and bobbed like the way I taught him.

"mmm...mmmm... ok that's good, baby."

He layed back down and I got on all fours over him.

"Put your feet on my shoulders, baby"

He lifted his feet up onto me. I kissed his neck and earlobe as I entered my little brother's asshole.

"Ahh...ahh... ahh.." He panted in pain.

I thrusted deeper inside slowly.

"ah..ah...AHH!" His moans got more intense.

His 12-year-old cock rubbed against me as I thrusted deeply inside of him. His dick throbbed harder and harder as I rubbed against his prostate. He was almost five inches now.

"mmm... muh...!" "oooh. mmm...Uhhh huh...huh...huh..."

We were both panting at eachother. His dick still throbbed violently. It felt like my dick was in a hot cave.

"Mmm. ERR!. MM!" I thrusted hard.

My baby brother did his best to not shout.

"MMmm it hurts, big brother!"

"C'mon baby. C'mon" I was thrusting hard inside of him.

Gabe's dick was at 6 inches in length now.

"MMmmm PJ? Ahh...ahh... my penis..."

Gabe's boyhood dribbled cum down his throbbing dick.

"MMmm. YEAH. baby... oh baby boy"

It was so hot, I was almost at my limit.

My body felt my brother's smooth legs with each thrust. I wanted more and more.

"RRR.. MMM!..ERR!" I was thrusting violently.

"AHH! MMM!... hmm..hmm!" He was moaning cutely and uncontrollably.

"AHHHH!"

I spurted ten bursts of cum inside my little brother.

"MMmm...!"

"AHHH HA HAAA!" He yelled in agony.

Gabe's dick spurted five streams of cum onto his beautiful, smooth chest.

My ejaculation lasted at least half a minute and I cummed every drop inside of Gabe.

My little brother passed out in my arms. I pulled out and watched my semen pour out of him.

I slept with my brother in my arms, us both naked.

"I love you exactly the way you are, baby."


End file.
